The laser
by XxKaiSeixX
Summary: *ZADR* Dib gets shot by Zim's mysterious laser and changes him completely... My very first fanfic, R&R plz! :D
1. The human destroying laser of Doom

**Fanfiction of Invader Zim part1- The human distroying laser of Doom**

~**Saturday**~

_**Dib**_

~At Dibs house~

It was a late afternoon, I was planning to sneak into Zim's base again to finally prove this time that he's an alien and stop him from trying to invade Earth...Again.

"Okay, so...spywear, check. video camera, check. Gadget that lets me walk on walls and ceilings...che- hey! wait a minute, it's broken!"

Although it wasn't completely broken, one of the handle was almost detatched with the gadget, and if I use that now, it might break completely with my weight, but I didn't have time to fix it right now.

"Uhm...duct tape, duct tape...where did I put that thing?"

I looked all around my room, but it wasn't there. Instead, I found a transparent and cheaper tape that I always brought to skool.

It was also weaker than duct tape, but if Zim finds me spying and sees that I have a duct tape on my gadget, he would just make fun of me.

This will be strong enough if I tape it several times...I hope.

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

~At Zim's base~

The spying was going better than ever, and I've reached to Zim's lab with my gadget to hang on to the ceiling and view what Zim was doing.

Both Zim and his pet robot, Gir, were there talking, not noticing me at all.

"Gir! I have made yet another genious plan to invade this FILTHY Earth planet once and for all!...Observe!"

"Ooohhh, shiny!" Gir pointed at it.

I've started taping the scene with my video camera, and Zim was holding up some kind of blue and green toy gun looking thing people usually show on commercials that shoots lasers.

"With this, I will DESTROY all human race ONE by ONE!"

Zim started to laugh evilly as usual, but I think it will take forever if he just killed people one by one.

And his robot, Gir, was laughing with him with his high-pitched voice. I wonder if that robot even knew what he was doing.

I was continuing to video tape the evil plan, but suddently, I heard what it sounds like something has snapped coming from the hand I was using to hold on to the ceiling.

It was my cheap tape on the gadget coming off, but right after I noticed, the whole tape snapped and the gadget fell to the ground, leaving me hanging like a bat.

"Aaahh!"

I screamed, which made it easier for Zim to turn around and notice me.

"AH-HA! You foolish Earth boy! you thought you can foil my GENIOUS plan this time? well, THINK AGAIN! Gir! get him down from there and tie him up!"

"Yes Sir!"

Gir turned into duty mode, but soon went back to normal Gir again.

He broke my gadget that was still on my feet, which made me fall to the ground, then tied me up with with some kind of round metal. I was struggling to break it loose, but it was no use.

"Well well, Dib! I guess your BIG head was too HEAVY for your useless machine!"

Zim started laughing again and I just regretted that I didn't use a duct tape and didn't think of a backup plan.

"Laugh _now_, Zim! I've already got the footage, and once I show this to everyone, _I_ will be the one who'll be laughing! AND MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!"

But once I said that, Zim just walked up to me and took my video camera off the ground.

"HA! I am still the one who is laughing, Dib-stink!"

I really should've thought before saying anything.

"Now Dib, be happy that you will be the first one to be DISTROYED by my human distroying laser!"

he pointed the lamely named laser at me.

"But Mastah! you don't know what it does yet!"

"SILENCE, Gir!"

What? he doesn't know what it does?

"Wait, but you just said it distroys humanity!"

"Well YES! I am hoping it will. It is an educated guess! even if it may not make you explode into millions of puny pieces, it will turn you into some hideous creature, or maybe WORSE!"

Oh no, I'm about to be shot by something no one knows what will do to me! good-bye Gaz, good-bye dad, even though I don't think they will miss me much, I still loved them.

I can still hear Zim laughing.

"Good-bye, Dib-human"

The laser's light were much bigger than I thought, and the last thing I saw was Zim's evil grin and a very bright flash.

_**...To be continued**_

Okay! thank you for reading this far, and I hope you liked my very first fanfic Chapter one! I changed few stuff, but if you want any other changes, feel free to tell me. XD

P.S. Don't forget to Review!


	2. The invitation from an enermy

**Fanfiction of Invader Zim part2- The invatation from an enermy**

~**Saturday**~

_**Zim**_

~At Zims house~

The laser I shot at Dib was brighter then I though, it even brinded ME for a second. I was hoping to hear some explosions or something, but I heard nothing, not even the human's scream.

I looked at him in hope something terrible had happened, but he was just sitting there still tied up with a face like he just got blinded by the bright light.

"Dib! Dib-thing! Are you dead?"

I was hoping for a yes, but he did not answer back.

"Hmm...Well, it DID silence him, maybe he is not able to talk anymore, I think I will keep this laser for a while, Gir! destroy the camera and kick out that human Earth boy out of our territory!"

"Okey-Dokey!"

Gir took them both in his hands and jumped up and down out of my base.

"Ah, well, making all the human race not able to talk is not enough to rule the Earth, I will make another plan tomorrow."

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

~**Sunday**~

I went into my living room and saw a bright sunshine coming from my window and a very smily family walking outside holding hands.

"This is a great day to plan how to destroy this germ-filled planet, isn't it Gir...Gir?"

He was eating at least ten cupcakes in a bite, and didn't pay attention to what I was saying. I decided to leave the living room and get back to my base.

I was thinking of a new plan while studying the human race's weaknesses on the Computer, and I almost got the greatest idea, but it was intrrupted by the sudden doorbell.

I was hoping Gir would get the door and get that human or whatever it is to leave, but there was another doorbell few seconds after the first one, so I decided to put on my human desguize and go to the living room.

Gir was sitting on the couch like before and now eating a bunch of waffles.

"Gir! why didn't you get the door?"

"'cause you told me not to open the door if it's Dib!"

"Dib? I should have destroyed him completely when I had the chance!"

There was another doorbell that annoyed me completely, but I decided to open the door.

"Oh, hey Zim!"

He had a weird smile on his face, but the thing that surprized me more was that he can talk after being shot by that human destroying laser.

"You can talk?" I asked

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm talking to you either Zim..."

His face turned a little red and he looked down on his feet, it was _very_ creepy.

"What do you want?"

I just wanted to get this over with so I can get back to my plan.

"Umm...heh, uh I was wondering since it's Sunday...and I don't have anything to do, um, would you like to go to the carnival...with me?"

"Carnival? with YOU? HA! you make me laugh"

I slammed the door at him hard as I can, but he knocked on the door very fast and pleaded.

"Please, Zim! I mean, I don't want to go with you, but I thought you would learn more about humans and stuff if you go to the carnival!"

I yelled at him over the door.

"I'm very busy, Dib! ask somebody else!"

"But I need to go with YOU!"

"why?"

"Because...uh, just because!"

This must be one of his plan to stop me from invading this planet. I should just ignore him.

"Zim! if you come to the carnival with me, I will do whatever you tell me to do for the whole day!"

My feet that was headed to my lab suddently stopped.

"Anything that I tell you to do?"

"Y-Yeah! I'll do _anything_!"

I opened the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Earth boy? lets go to the disease-filled carnival!"

"Have fun mastah!" Gir said getting back to eating waffles.

Dib's face looked happiest that I had ever seen, which was creepy, but who wouldn't be happy to be able to go somewhere with me, the Zim?

_**...To be continued**_

Thank you for reading! Make sure to review! :D


	3. At the carnival

**Fanfiction of Invader Zim part3- At the Carnival**

~**Sunday**~

_**Dib**_

~On our way~

Why am I acting this way? Yesterday I went to Zim's house to stop him from invading Earth, _not_ to ask him out on a date! Maybe it's some kind of alien brain wash thing to make me help him invade this planet. Well I'm not going to fall for it! You'll see, Zim...Oh, you, will, see!

"Dib!"

"Huh? What?"

Zim, who has been walking right next to me suddently called me and grabbed my hand to stop me. I felt my face getting warmer, ugh! why am I brushing by him again?

"I am tired."

Jeez, didn't we just _started _walking?

"I think we're almost there, but do you want to ride a bus or something?"

"No! I am _not_ riding one of those...ugh,DISGUSTING bus again!"

"What do you want me to do then? _carry_ you?"

"Yes, I command you to carry me to the carnival!"

"I was being sercastic, Zim"

Yes! I finally said something normal!

"Oh well...I guess I'll just go home then..." Zim turned around and started walking to where we came from.

"No!I'll carry you! please don't go!"

Darn it! why did I just say that?

Zim smirked, he must've knew I was going to say that.

I had no choice but to picke him up. I felt my face getting warmer again, realizing his face was right in front of me.

"Walk faster, human!" he yelled, I guess he didn't notice. Well that's a relief...I think.

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

~At the carnival~

We finally made it to the carnival, I was so tired from walking while carrying Zim the whole time.

"Phew! Here we are Zim, what do you wanna do first?" I got him on the ground and asked him.

"I thought you had it all planned out, Dib!oh this must be one of your plan also, huh? Well I will not be fooled!"

Umm, what's he talking about?

"Sorry, Zim, I didn't really plan anything...I mean this is my first time and all..."

"LIES!" Zim yelled.

"I'm not lying!Why would I lie about that? well, lets just go ride something"

I just went straight to a random roller coaster ride. On our way there, we started hearing screams and Zim tugged my jacket while we were still heading that way.

"Dib-thing, why are we going that way? There are bunch of humans getting turchured by that machine."

I stopped and tuned around to explain.

"What? oh, no Zim, that's a roller coaster, not a torture machine, they're riding it for fun."

"If it's for fun, then why are they screaming?"

"Huh? oh um, because that's the way it is!"

Zim still looked confused, but it was a pretty tough question, how should I explain it?

"Uh, okay...People sometimes like to have thrills, you know like getting scared!And that's what coasters do..Well at least for _some_ people."

Zim's eyes wide opened

"Humans like to get scared? That's impossible!"

"Well, not always, and not if they're going to die from it or anything..."

Zim got quiet and seemed to be thinking. Oh jeez, I hope I didn't give him an idea to destroy the Earth or anything.

"Well, let's just go! it'll be fun!" I pulled his hand, but he didn't move, instead, he had a suspicious look on his face.

"How do I know this isn't one of your evil plan?"

"A plan? what are you talking about? it's just a roller coaster!everyone's riding it, see? people are coming out of the building!"

"Maybe those are your mineons that you're controlling to fool me!"

I sighed in how stupid he was being right now.

"Okay, you can just make sure I will be riding it too, okay? Just trust me Zim."

"TRUST you? How can I _trust_ you with all the things you've done in the past?"

That was complately true, but...

"You can trust me this time, I promise...here" I offered him my hand.

He slapped my hand out of his way, and went into the ride.

I sighed, this might be a looong day...

Zim and I rode few other rides after that, him making sure that I ride it and doen't escape from anything, but he seemed to have relaxed a bit and actually liked the rides.

The time flew by and the sky was already turning red. Fortunatelly, my prediction wasn't true, I chuckled.

"Zim, let's go ride one last ride since it's almost night time."

"What? it is already over? who have been using a time machine?"

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to laugh or take it serious, so I just decided to laugh.

"It is not a laughing matter Dib!"

Oh, I guess I was supposed to take it seriously.

"Heh, Even if somebody _did_ use a time machine, we can just make up the time we missed next time we come, Zim."

Zim's face turned to a darker green.

"Wh-Who said there will be a next time?"

I couldn't help but to smile.

"Oh so you don't _want_ to come with me next time? Aww, I was looking forward to it!"

His face turned to a even darker green, then seemed angry and turned away to go to the last ride.

"Ah! hey wait up Zim!..."

We came to a ride called "The Adventure of the piggies". It's a ride that you sit down and machinichal piggies pops out of no where(actually from a very predictible places) while the car shaped ride is moving scene to scene. It's supposed to have a story about these little pigs gets trapped by the wolf and have to escape by teamwork or whatever.

It was pretty popular than I thought. I didn't see any family members, just bunch of couples hugging and kissing. I looked at Zim, he seemed to not notice the lovey-dovey air, and just yawned in boredom.

From the fact that Zim was getting calmer, he seemed to be trusting me now. Well at least he doesn't seem to be _hating_ me anymore, he doesn't _like _me, but it was good enough for me.

"Why are you smiling Dib?" He asked me with with a suspicious look on his face again.

Zim gasped. "_This _is the plan isn't it? Making me trust you for a second and destroying me on the last ride!" He pointed his finger at me and yelled.

"What? no! I wasn't thinking about _that_!"

"Then what _were_ you thinking about?"

"Huh? oh, um.." The ride came and we sat down, Zim was still looking at me with suspicion.

"I was thinking...How my cerial this morning tasted great, of course! Mm-mm, tasty! heh, yeah.."

"Weird human"

He looked away then sudddently screamed, seeing a machinical pig poping out right in front of him.

"It's okay, it's just a metal pig."

I tried to calm him down, but soon after I said that, another one popped out right in front of him and this time making him jump and grab my arm.

I felt my face getting really hot by the sensation of Zim's arms holdind tight on my right arm.

He was shaking and didn't let go of my arm for a while, flinching everytime a pig popped out.

"Z-Zim?"

"What is it?" Zim, who was getting small as he can to avoid getting hit by the pigs looked up to see my face.

Even though Zim was squeezing my arm so hard that I think it might be bleeding, that jesture was too cute, and I couldn't look at his face and talk until my mixed up head calmed down a bit.

I looked at him once again. He had a confused look on his face, still flinching everytime pigs came out.

"I, uh had a great time with you today, Zim."

"Ha!Who _wouldn't_ have a great time with Zim, you dumb human?"

Me when I still hated him. Well I had a great time with him with a different reason though. I chuckled.

"Well, did _you_ have a good time?"

Zim looked at me in a surprize for a second then looked down on the floor.

"I didn't..._dislike_ it" His hands that was holding onto my arm released a bit.

My heart jumped, I thought he would immediately tell me he hated it.

I looked at Zim, who was still looking down on the floor and still grabbing my arm.

My whole body was telling me I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to tell him.

"Zim...I love you" My heart was pumping more then when I almost got killed by Zim yesterday.

He didn't say anything and squeezed my arm tighter.

Soon, the machanical piggies were all free from the wolf and they were singing how happy they were to be together again.

Right after we got off the ride, Zim started running to the carnival's exit.

"Zim, wait!" Oh no, why didn't I predict this was going to happen?

_**...To be continued**_

Hey! I have _finally_ finished writing this chapter! I thought I planned everything out in my head, but when I actually wrote it down, it was pretty hard, so it took me a while to keep writing. LOL. Ideas welcome!I hope you liked it, even though I was rushing to finish this chapter. Make sure to Review! ;)


	4. Friends?

**Fanfiction of Invader Zim part4- Friends?**

~**Sunday**~

_**Dib**_

~At the carnival~

"Zim, Zim!" I called him repeadetely and ran to where he was headed to. I completely lost him, but he probably went back to his house so I ran hard I could and finally made it to the entrance of the carnival, but suddently there was someone right in front of me that blinded me with a very bright flash. I didn't understand what was happening, but soon I felt my eyes getting tired and my body fall to the ground.

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

_**Zim**_

I have finally got to get away from Dib and get back to my base. I was exhausted from all those running and had to calm myself for few moments right after I was home. Gir was sitting on the couch like before I went to the disaster, but this time he wasn't eating anything and watching that horrible monkey show.

"Hello~, mastah! How was the carnival with the big-headed boy?" Gir smiled and waved his hand.

"It was horrible, he told me...He told me he loved me!"

"Yaay!"

"No, Gir, that's bad!"

"Aw...Whyyy? love is not badd?"

"We're enermies, we don't..wait, you might actually have a point, Gir."

"Point? Where?" He looked around the room.

"If he is in love with me, he won't be my enermy, and if I don't have an enermy, I will be able to invade Earth! I'm genious! Gir! make something that will amuse my new lover, I will be at my lab practicing my acceptance speech!"

"Hehe, okey-dokey!"

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

_**Dib**_

"id...kid!hey, Wake up!" I felt someone tap my cheek.

"Wh-What?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw a cowboy looking guy and a skinny lady looking down on me.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you alright?" The lady asked me with a very heavy Southern accent.

"Huh? yeah, what happened?" I got up and asked them.

"You ran up to us right before we were 'bout to take a picture and fainted there lil' boy." The cowboy looking guy pointed.

"Oh, so that...was a camera flash?" I asked.

"Yup, never seen anyone drop by that before, we should've gotten it on tape!" The guy started laughing.

The woman tapped the guy's shoulder few times and looked at me.

"Wern't you goin' somewhere honey? You looked like you were in a hurry. We can drive you there if you want."

"Oh, yeah, uh I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Alright then, take care now." The lady smiled and waved as they headed to their truck.

I started to head home, still trying to organize what happened at the carnival.

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

"I'm home." I went into my house and saw Gaz was sitting on the living room couch playing her game about zapping pigs or whatever, so I decided to sit next to her.

"Hey" Gaz said, not taking her eyes off the game.

"Hey" I said.

"How was your date with Zim?" She said without any facial expression.

"It wasn't a date! I don't even know why I asked to go with me!" I shouted.

"Oh? but you were saying how much you loved him before you went to the carnival, don't you remember?"

I remember now, all those lovey-dovey things I said about Zim came back to me.

"N-no I didn't say _anything_!" I lied.

Right after that, Gaz held a recorder that was on the couch and played it. It was right there, everything I said was in that recorder. My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Gimme that!" I lifted up my hand and grabbed the recorder from her hand.

She smirked for a second and went to her room.

I looked at the recorder and decided to go to my room also.

I plugged my headphones in the recorder and listened to it again.

"Ugh, I can't believe I said these stuff. What was I thinking?"

What _was _I thinking? I said these stuff about Zim and told him I will obey everything, and that I _love _him. He's a guy and he's not even human! He's an alien that's trying to invade my planet and I'm supposed to be stopping him!

I lyed down on my bed and tried to think what it might have caused it.

It could be some kind of a brainwash thing that he did, so I will do anything...But then the only actual thing that he told me to do is to carry him to the carnival, I mean that's not really evil, even though I was exhausted after that. Maybe it's just a mood swing or something...Yeah that's it, and tomorrow it'll be a usual day, nothing more, nothing less, just the usual everyday...

I yawned and felt my eyelids getting tired by the second...

～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～・～

~_**Monday**_~

It was a usual day like I hoped to be so far. It's normal except for the part that Zim isn't here. I kinda feel weird without him, but then it'll be a great if he doesn't come to school for the rest of his life and just went back to his home planet or something. Then that just means that the Earth is safe and I could just investigate about other species.

The skool was over, but I was waiting Gaz's class to be over outside. Few moments later, I thought I saw Zim walking in the distance, but it could just been my imagination, so I just turned my head around again.

"Dib-thing!" A loud shout came right behind me that made me flinch.

I looked back and unfortunately, it was Zim. He had his usual disguise on, but he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and was carring few weird looking flowers.

"Zim? What, I mean why? I mean..." I didn't know what to question first.

"Silence, human! I have come to accept your love for my supriority."

"What? uh Zim...?" He took out a very long sheet of paper full of words and I stopped him.

"What is it?" He looked surprized and a little bit irratated.

"I know I didn't come to the skool, it took a long time to write the speech and.." He started explaining.

"No, no, it's fine. Uh are you doing this because of what I said yesterday?"

"That you love me? Yes."

I blushed and put my finger on the lip to shush him up.

"Uh, well, you know, those things that people say sometimes...People kinda takes it more serious than the other person?" I tried to lie.

"What do you mean?" He looked like he really didn't understand.

"I meant that I didn't want this kind of relationship with you, I mean...You know uh, love you as in...Love you as in..."

"Oh, you know! Love you as in friends!" I finally got out a resonable responce.

"Friends...?" Zim looked at me with a surprized face.

"Yeah, friends! I meant to say I don't want to be your enermy anymore!"

"Oh, well, hmm, This could still work...Yes! We shall be the Bestest friends in the whole wide world!" He started laughing and ran away.

"Oh, and these are for you." Zim came back and gave me the flowers and a box with a red bow on it.

"Uh, thanks Zim." I tried to smile and took the offers.

"No problem..FRIEND!" He started laughing again and ran away.

"What was _that_ about?" A voice came behind me.

"Oh hey Gaz. You saw that, huh?" I turned around and looked at Gaz, who was already walking to get home.

I walked along side her. "Zim and I just became friends, isn't it great? now I don't have to spy on him all the time and just go and investigate other stuff!"

"Whatever, what did he give you?" she pointed at the box.

I opened it and it was a toy gun that looked very familiar.

"He gave you a toy gun? Wow, how romantic." She said sercastically.

"We're just friends!" I shouted.

"But this thing lookes familiar, I think I've seen it before." I looked at the toy gun.

"In the Ads? Duh." She started playing her game.

"Hmm, maybe."

We walked rest of the trip to home without saying a word.

_**...To be continued**_

Okay! Thanks for reading this far and I hope you liked it!

Don't forget to review! :P


	5. Announcement from XxKaiSeixX!

**Announcement from XxKaiSeixX!**

_Hey there readers! Few months ago, my computer started having some problems with internet connections, so I couldn't do anything in , but just yesterday, I finally restarted the computer to it's beginning stage, and now my internet works. Even though I had to delete everything on my computer, it was totally worth it and I can start writing stories again. BUT! unfortunatelly, I had to delete stories that I already wrote, and I don't feel like continueing this story either, so if anyone's intrested, you can adopt it! yeppee~~._

_So, if you want to declare this story as your own and continue it yourself, you may ask me on the reviews or on a private message, if there are more than one person who wants to write this story, I might just pick a random person, or tell me that you really really reallllly want to continue this story. That is all, peace out! _


End file.
